


Morning in the Kitchen

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern AU) All of Fingolfin's children are at university and living in halls of residence together. The four siblings always look out for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning in the Kitchen

"Turno, could you put the kettle on?"

Turukáno looked up from behind the small wall of library books he had built around where he was working at the kitchen table, setting down his pen with a sigh and looking up at his brothers in the doorway.

Arakáno was leaning heavily on a concerned looking Findekáno’s shoulder, with bags under his reddened eyes, his clothes dishevelled. 

Turukáno gave an exasperated sigh, putting the lid back on his pen with a decisive snap. “What happened…?”

"Our little brother has the most terrible hangover" said Findekáno, who had a hint of an amused smile nevertheless as he sat Arakáno down in the chair next to Turukáno, who wrinkled his nose at the smell of smoke and cheap vodka and Red Bull coming off his little brother. "Something to do with a night out with Aiko and his friends, but I can’t manage to get much out of him yet."

Turukáno rolled his eyes. “First years. Honestly.” 

"We all did it at some point" said Findekáno, turning on the hob and rooting in the cupboards for a pan. Finding none clean, he tutted "do you think Irissë will mind if I use her pan?" Without waiting for an answer, he plucked the dirty pan from the sink and gave it a quick scrub, before going to the fridge for eggs, milk and butter. 

"I was trying to work you know" said Turukáno testliy, giving Arakáno a poke in the arm. His younger brother had folded his arms in the table and buried his face in them, giving a quiet whine when Turukáno spoke. 

Findekáno shrugged. “I have an essay I probably should be writing too.” He was grating cheese on top of the eggs in the pan now. “Did you put the kettle on like I asked you?” Seeing that Turukáno hadn’t, he went to do it himself, before peering over at his two brothers at the table. “Arko, are you feeling any better?”

"No" groaned Arakáno, his face still buried in his folded arms. Then he sat up, running his hands down his face. "Ugh, I have a lab report to write today too, don’t remind me…"

"Have some breakfast first" said Findekáno gently, stirring a generous amount of sugar into a cup of coffee before placing it in front of Arakáno. "Turno, do you want one too?"

"Tea, please, Finno" said Turukáno, softening a little. "Where are Aikanáro and Angaráto?" 

"Aiko is still asleep" said Findekáno. "Angaráto went home with some girl, as far as Arakáno can recall, and they didn’t see him for the rest of the night."

"We stole some traffic cones though" said Arakáno, smiling a little as he sipped his coffee. 

The toaster popped, and Findekáno placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of his little brother decisively, and then ruffled his hair. “I know, you left them in my room. Do you want them back, or…?”

Arakáno grimaced. “Maybe it’s best to just quietly put them back in the square.”

At that moment there was a clatter fro outside and the kitchen door opened. Irissë sailed in, headphones in her ears and humming along to the music, dropping her sports bag and hockey stick in the corner. “Finno, is that my pan you’re using?” she asked, before she saw Arakáno and Turukáno at the table and grinned. “Oh my dear brothers. I should take a picture of you and send it to mum and dad.”

"Please don’t" said Arakáno, through a mouthful of toast. 

Irissë took her headphones out and shook out her hair, tying back her tangled curls in a bun on the top of her head. “I hope you’re all voting for me to replace Findaráto as Union President.”

"If you send pictures to mum and dad then maybe I won’t" said Arakáno darkly. "Besides, Artanis is sure to win."

"Not necessarily!" said Irissë, affronted, taking out a stack of campaign leaflets from her bag. "Here, let me show you - "

"I’ll vote for you if you all leave me alone" said Turukáno. "I was trying to study here." 

"This is a communal kitchen," pointed out Findekáno. "What’s wrong with your own room?"

Turukáno grimaced, thinking back to his roommate. “Findaráto’s in there with Amarië. I though it best to leave them alone.”

"Probably wise" said Irissë, grinning. "So, you went on a date yesterday, didn’t you Turno?"

He blushed. “How… how do you even know that?”

"I have my ways." She laughed at his expression. "So…? How did it go?"

"We…" he faltered, thinking back on sitting on his scant hour sitting in Starbucks with Elenwë the day before. "It was… nice."

Irissë raised an eyebrow. “Coming from you that could mean anything.” She sat down at the table and Findekáno placed a plate of eggs in front of her, and then gave one to Turukáno, before bring his own plate and the tea and sitting down beside them. Irissë took a forkful of eggs and made a face. “You gave me the burned bit, Finno.”

He scowled. “Hey! I made you food and I was here to look after Arko after his drunken adventures, unlike you!”

Arakáno was digging his nail into the grain of the table as he finished his coffee. “Thank you Finno” he said. 


End file.
